1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor and patio umbrellas, and in particular, to an umbrella base that is adapted for use in supporting outdoor and patio umbrellas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor and patio umbrellas (hereinafter referred to collectively as patio umbrellas) have become increasingly popular in recent years as people have found new and useful applications for them. For example, patio umbrellas have traditionally been used at patios and backyards of homes to provide shade from sunlight. Patio umbrellas have also been used extensively at swimming pools and other play or recreation facilities to provide shade. Recently, hotels (and in particular, resorts) and restaurants have been major purchasers of these umbrellas.
Given the wide variety of use that patio umbrellas can be put to, it is important that an umbrella base be capable of providing adequate support to the patio umbrella. Conventional umbrella bases are made from a single piece of cast iron or cast aluminum. Most of the time, adequate support is provided in the form of sufficient weight in the base to support a heavy umbrella having a wide-spanning set of ribs that support an umbrella covering. For example, a conventional cast iron base is usually provided with a weight of about fifty pounds. Weight is an important issue for patio umbrellas, since the user must constantly determine the appropriate weight that is required to support a given patio umbrella. This determination depends on several variables, including the weight and span (i.e., expanded size) of the patio umbrella, and the location in which the patio umbrella is to be used.
For example, it is always possible to provide more weight than necessary for the base, but this is clearly undesirable because the base would be excessively heavy and difficult to move around, and because this will increase the cost if additional iron is to be used. On the other hand, if insufficient weight is provided, then the patio umbrella is susceptible to being toppled by wind or other forces (human or nature). As a further example, one might wish to provide a heavier base if the patio umbrella is to be used in an exposed outdoor area (e.g., by a swimming pool near the beach) than if the patio umbrella is to be used in a relatively sheltered or non-exposed area (e.g., indoors such as inside a large building or sheltered area). Therefore, the user must find the correct weight for the appropriate usage and environment.
In addition to addressing the concern about providing sufficient weight support, the user must also consider the portability of these bases. For example, if an umbrella base is provided having a fixed or permanent weight, this base may be suitable for use in one environment that requires less supporting weight (e.g., indoors), but cannot be used to support a patio umbrella that is to be used in an exposed outdoor area that experiences greater forces, or a heavier patio umbrella. Therefore, such an umbrella base has limited application, and the user must purchase or use different umbrella bases having different weights when different uses or patio umbrellas are desired. This is not only inconvenient, but is also expensive.
Thus, there remains a need for an umbrella base that allows the user to select the desired weight for stable support of one or more patio umbrellas, and which can be used in a wide variety of environments.